


I'll Always Need You

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	I'll Always Need You

"You ok baby girl?"

Iris sat in front of Joe, pushing around the food on her plate. Her head rested on her hand. She looked up at him and gave him an unsure smile.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm being totally rude right now...

But, ya I'm fine."

Joe put his fork down and eyed the empty seat beside her.

"I'm sure he wishes he was here instead of wherever it is he is right now. It's ok to admit that you miss him sweetie."

She hunched her shoulders in and sighed.

"It's just been insane the last month or so. But I don't want to sound like a winy, needy girlfriend, ya know? I do miss him though, so much. I can count on one hand the number of face to face conversations we've had in the last month. I knew it would be hard dating 'The Flash' but not _this_  hard. It feels like we're in a long distance relationship and we live together...how sad is that?"

Joe got up and came to sit beside his daughter.

"Does he know that you're feeling this way? I'm sure if he knew he'd find some way to better balance everything."

She shrugged.

"Things will die down soon I'm sure. I'd never want to take away from what he does. I know how much he's needed by everyone."

"Ya, but you need him too sweetie."

She smiled and hugged him, assuring him that she would be fine.

*************************

She laid in their bed and found herself hugging his pillow as she fought off sleep. She was trying so hard to stay awake until he got home so she could see his face, if only for a few minutes. But the stress and exhaustion of the day soon took over and she fell into a deep slumber.

She woke hours later and reached over to his side of the bed, hoping to feel his warm body beside her. Instead she felt the coldness of empty, ruffled sheets. She couldn't take it anymore. This schedule of seeing her boyfriend for five minutes every two days was not going to work for her anymore. She called into work and told her boss she was taking a sick day and then called Barry to find out where he was.

"Hey babe. I'm so sorry for running out again this morning before you woke up...what's up?"

"Where are you right now?"

"In my lab trying to catch up on the pile of reports I've been neglecting. Are you ok?"

"Yes...I mean no. I'm not in any danger is what I mean, but no I'm not ok. Don't move ok? I'll be there in a few minutes."

**************************

Barry was pacing back and forth when iris walked into his lab. He was nervously playing with his hands the way he always did when a situation made him worried or uncomfortable.

"Iris!"

She practically ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, hey...babe what's going on?"

He soothingly rubbed at her back for a few moments. He tried to pull her back a bit so he could look at her face, but she clung to him tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Just let me hold you," she said to him breathlessly.

He could feel her melt into him .

"Barry this whole seeing each other once a week for the past month thing is killing me. I know how busy you are and how much the city relies on you but I miss you so much and I can't take it anymore. There's gotta be some solution. I miss falling asleep in your arms at night. I miss your morning kisses. I miss laughing with you at the silly things Cisco says.

I know it's selfish...but I don't want to share you anymore."

He squeezed her tightly.

"Iris."

She finally released her grip enough that he was able to lean back and kiss her.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry it's been so crazy and that us time has gotten lost in the mix. These damn rogues have me running in circles.

But I promise you that from now on I'll be there with you when you fall asleep at night and I'll be there when you wake up in the morning."

She smiled at him and played with his collar.

"I mean, I understand that things come up and I know you can't always be there.

I'm so proud of the man and the hero that you are and I hope that you know that. But I need you too sometimes."

She kissed him again.

"I gotta say...it feels really good."

"What? Kissing me again after what feels like forever?"

"Haha yes that, but also...you needing me. In that way I mean. I'm still getting used to that."

Iris snuggled against his chest.

"Of course I do. You're my Bear. I'll always need you."

"I'll always need you too."

 

 


End file.
